A. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to the field of swings, more specifically, a children's swing that supports a plurality of seats and of which is manually operated.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with swings. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a circular swing set that supports a plurality of seats and of which is manually operated via a plurality of push handles each of which extends from the center.
The Koehler patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,142,970) discloses a circular swing set with a mechanized means of propelling the swing seats around the center. However, the swing set does not rely upon push handles for propelling the swing seats about the said seats.
The Ehrman patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,606) discloses a rotatable swing set for providing amusement to children by spinning children secured within swings seats around a central point. However, the swing set is not manually operated via a plurality of push handles that extend from the center above where the swings attach.
The Malone patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,691) discloses a child's merry-go-round. However, an occupant propels the swing as opposed to another person that is a non-occupant, and wherein said non-occupant propels the swing via push handles extending from the center and extending above the swings.
The Hannas patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,272) discloses a merry-go-round swing. However, the swing is propelled via a pulley system as opposed to a plurality of push handles that extend from the center atop where the seats hang, and of which the swing is propelled by a non-occupant.
The Huff patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,570) discloses an occupant-propelled roundabout swing set. Again, one of the occupants propels the swing as opposed to a non-occupant who pushes upon one of a plurality of push handles that extend from a center.
The Taylor patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,168) discloses a children's carousel. However, the carousel is powered by a motor and mechanical means as opposed to a manually propelled swing that is powered by a non-occupant pushing on one of a plurality of push handles that extend from a center.
The Weaser patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,447,110) discloses a children's merry-go-round. However, the merry-go-round is occupant propelled via a spring-loaded linkage set as opposed to a non-occupant propelled swing that only includes push handles.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a swing set that is propelled by push handles acted upon by a non-occupant, and wherein said push handles extend from the center atop where the swing seats connect. In this regard, the manually pushed swing departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.